Untitle
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Setiap bulan selalu saja ada hal yang menarik dari kehamilan Rukia maupun perlakuan Ichigo pada Rukia. Ichigo's POV. OOC.


**Minna…..**

**I'm back. Kembali dengan oneshoot ajah dulu. Mau lanjutin fic yang lain, tapi beneran dah lagi benar-benar gak ad aide buat lanjutannya. Jadilah, bikin fic baru lagi.**

**Habis seharian kerjain laporan bulanan yang repotnya minta ampun, bukannya istirahat malah duduk di depan laptop sambil bongkar-bongkar isi laptop. Liat file-file jadul. Malah sempat nonton detective conan the movie biar bisa lanjutan Letter of Challenge for Ichigo nya.**

**Sekalian mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat teman-teman yang sudah review fic baru saya yang judulnya My Wife, Rukia dan lanjutan dari Three Heart One Love. Ternyata jualan**_***plak***_** maksud saya fic saya laku keras. Gak nyangka sekian lama hiatus lebih tepatnya malas, ternyata masih banyak yang minat baca. Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat seluruh pecinta IchiRuki dimana pun berada. Dan lagi-lagi fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di Devianart yang di upload di grup IchiRuki : Death & Strawberry.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : Setiap bulan selalu saja ada hal yang menarik dari kehamilan Rukia maupun perlakuan Ichigo pada Rukia. Ichigo's POV. OOC.**

**Pairing : Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan kembali hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

.

.

.

Bulan pertama

.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" rasa lelah ku yang menumpuk akibat melawan hollow kelas rendah menjadi hilang saat Rukia mengabariku bahwa aku akan segera menjadi ayah. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia sering mual tidak jelas

"Tawake. Tentu saja aku serius," jawab Rukia dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Rukia terlihat cantik kala ia sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Berapa usianya?" aku mendekat dan meraba perut Rukia yang mungkin belum terlalu membuncit, sembari mencium keningnya dengan mesra.

"Satu bulan," jawabnya. "Lebih baik mandi. Kau bau sekali,"

"Hei…hei..biasanya kau suka dengan bauku sehabis bertarung, mengapa sekarang tidak?" tanyaku dan menggodanya.

"Mungkin karena anak yang akan aku lahirkan nanti akan rajin seperti ibunya, bukan jorok seperti ayahnya," jawabnya enteng sehingga membuat sudut siku-siku di ujung keningku makin menebal. Aku memberinya deathglare. Dan, hei-lihatlah, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan deathglare yang aku berikan.

"Akan kubuktikan aku bukanlah ayah yang jorok, Rukia. Lihat saja, ia akan seperti diriku," jawabku ketus dan naik keatas untuk mandi. Tentu saja masih dengan tubuh shinigamiku. Tubuh asliku kan ada di kamarku dan Rukia.

.

"Yuuuhuuuuu…..yahoooiii…Masaki…..akhirnya kita akan mempunyai cucu," oyaji menari tidak jelas di depan poster big size ibu. Sempat-sempatnya ia melakukan itu, padahal ini sedang makan malam. Mattaku.. Ibu, maafkanlah ayah yang tidak sopan pada ibu.

"Aku akan menjadi bibi. Hahahhahahahha…." Rupanya Yuzu sudah tertular virus gila dari oyaji. Lihat saja sekarang ia mengikuti ayah menari. Aku melirik Karin, dan bernapas lega karena Karin tidak melakukan aksi gila seperti mereka berdua. Yang ia lakukan memberi ucapan selamat pada Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba meraba perut Rukia dan tersenyum mungkin pada calon keponakannya.

.

.

Bulan kedua

.

"Ichigo…..bangun…."

"Nghhh…."

"Bangun….." akhirnya aku bangun dan melihat Rukia yang rupanya masih terjaga.

"Kau…belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipi putihnya. Wajahnya ingin menangis terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Walaupun lampu sudah dimatikan, namun aku masih tetap bisa melihat matanya yang ingin menangis karena diluar sana bulan sangatlah terang.

"Aku…hiks…hiks…"

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Aku….aku…mau…hiks…shiratama sekarang. Tolong carikan sekarang," doeeenngg! Serasa kepalaku ditimpa batu 10 ton, aku melirik jam yang ternyata menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Gila! Jam segini mana ada yang menjual shiratama? Toko 24 jam pun sangat jauh dari rumahku, harus keluar dari jalan rumahku. Supermarket? Tentu saja sudah tutup.

"Besok saja yah? Akan kubelikan sebanyak mungkin," bujuk ku pada Rukia agar mau mengerti. Namun….

"Huuuweeeee…..aku mengeti kau lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum makan itu. Lagipula, anak kita yang mau shiratama…hiks….hiks…bukan aku," sekarang lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu Ichigo. Kau membuatnya menangis.

"Ba…baiklah, akan kucarikan, kau tunggu saja disini,"

.

Senyumku terlihat sumringah saat berhasil mendapatkan lima bungkus shiratama yang ku dapat dari toko 24 jam di pusat kota. Aku senang karena bisa memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginan Rukia, walaupun di jalan tadi aku sempat di todong preman yang rupanya langsung pingsan saat aku memukul nya. Belum lagi aku bertemu dengan arwah anak perempuan yang menangis karena saat meninggal ia belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang tuanya. Dan aku pun berjanji untuk kembali besok untuk membawanya ke Soul Society menggunakan konshou. Dan parahnya lagi, aku malah dikejar oleh anjing bulldog yang besarnya mungkin mirip dengan babi milik Ganju. Coba saja aku memakai tubuh shinigamiku, tentu aku tidak akan terlihat oleh si anjing sial itu.

.

"Rukia, aku menemukan shiratamanya," seruku memasuki kamar kami dan dengan bangga mengangkat-angkat bungkusan yang berisi shiratama.

Tidak ada respon dari Rukia. Malah yang ada dengkuran halus Rukia yang terdengar. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan membangunkannya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia setengah sadar.

"Aku mendapatkan shiratamanya. Bangun dan makan," jelasku.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku juga tidak berselera lagi dengan shiratama," jawabnya. Gubrakkk….kali ini seperti ada kayu besar yang menghantam punggungku hingga aku membungkuk.

"Gomen….aku sudah memakan shiratama saat kau pergi tadi. Rupanya di kulkas masih banyak," Rukia kembali tidur dan tidak memikirkan perasaanku.

Ctttaaakkk! Sudut siku-siku ini muncul lagi. "JADI BUAT APA AKU JALAN-JALAN MENCARI SHIRATAMA KALAU BEGINI JADINYA?" teriak sisi inner ku tidak terima. Sabar…sabar Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau yang membuat Rukia hamil, dan k au harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Arrrgggghhhhh…..!

.

.

Bulan Ketiga

.

Kali ini kami mengunjungi Byakuya. Sudah lama juga kami tidak mengunjungi nya. Kuharap ia tidak kesepian. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menyambut ramah adiknya, sedangkan aku? Tentu saja diabaikan. Dasar Kuchiki duda tua, tidak laku-laku!

Aku mendekati Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang melihat Byakuya yang sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan koi kesukaannya. Rukia terlihat gembira kembali ke Soul Society. Bagaimanapun juga ini rumahnya. Tempat ia berasal. Bisa menetap di tempat tinggal sendiri adalah hal yang tidak bisa digantikan. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membawanya kesini.

"Bagaimana kabar anak ayah?" ini menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang. Kalau aku duduk dekat dengan Rukia maka tanganku akan mengelus perutnya yang sekarang menjadi agak buncit dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya.

"Tentu saja aku baik, ayah. Ibu menjagaku dengan baik," jawab Rukia dan menirukan suara anak kecil. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ichi, aku ingin memelihara ikan koi dan membawanya pulang. Tapi, aku ingin dari kolam Nii-sama. Bisakah kau membujuknya agar ia memberikan ikan koi nya?" kali ini aku langsung setuju saat mendengar permintaan Rukia. Tidak sulit kalau hanya membujuk bukan?

.

Tapi ternyata….

"Tidak akan kuberikan pada mu. Tidak kepada kepala jeruk ," ejeknya. Aku kesal, tapi sabar. Ini demi Rukia.

"Tapi, ini untuk Rukia," jelasku jujur.

"Aku tidak percaya. Rukia tidak menyukai ikan koi, jadi tidak mungkin Rukia memliharanya. Katakan saja bahwa kau sebenarnya yang ingin memelihara ikan koi itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mengambilnya untuk dimakan?" sumpah demi dewa ataupun hollow, Byakuya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menoleh pada Rukia dan ia hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu asalkan kau sendiri yang menangkapnya," aku senang mendengarnya. "Tidak menggunakan jarimg, melainkan dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tentu saja kau harus berenang di kolam dan menangkapnya dengan tanganmu sendiri," aku merengut kesal dan kulihat seringai Byakuya. Sepertinya ia puas mengerjaiku.

Setengah jam kemudian

Akhirnya dengan hanya bermodalkan tangan aku pun mendapatkan satu ikan koi dari kolam Byakuya. Dari tadi Rukia menontonku dari jauh sesekali berteriak "Ganbatte". Sementara Byakuya langsung menghilang begitu aku berhasil menangkap ikan koinya. Bukan perkara mudah menangkap ikan tersebut. Kulit mereka licin, sehingga belum sampai sedetik aku menangkapnya, mereka sudah melapaskan diri lagi dari tanganku.

"Puas?" tanyaku pada Rukia dan menyodorkan ikan koi tersebut padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukannya. Kupikir harga dirimu lebih tinggi," jawab Rukia puas dengan hasil tangkapanku.

"Harga diriku tinggi, Rukia, tapi aku akan merendahkan harga diriku jika itu menyangkut dirimu," jawabku dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

.

.

.

Bulan keempat

.

"Apa doamu?" tanyaku pada Rukia sambil menuntunnya untuk menuruni tangga kuil yang baru saja kami kunjungi. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia ingin pergi ke kuil bersamaku. Untung saja hari ini hari minggu jadi kami bisa pergi berdua.

"Aku berdoa untuk kesehatan anak kita, ayah, Yuzu dan Karin, juga agar Ibu selalu tenang diatas sana. Tentu saja aku berdoa untuk kesehatan Nii-sama dan dirimu, Ichigo," jawab Rukia yang dengan sangat hati-hati menuruni tangga. "Lalu kau, apa isi doamu?"

"Aku hanya meminta kesehatanmu dan calon anak kita. Itu saja," jawabku.

"Terima kasih sudah mendoakan kesehatanku. Nah, nak ayahmu sudah mendoakan kesehatanmu, jadi kau harus jadi anak yang sehat dan kuat seperti ayah," ujarnya sambil menoleh pada perutnya yang membuncit di bawahnya dan tersenyum.

Aku nampak melirik Rukia yang kelelahan. Jelas saja sekarang ia mudah kelelahan, karena yang ia bawa adalah dua orang. Ia dan anak kami.

"Lelah?" tanyaku padanya yang bersenandung kecil. Entah untuk siapa senandungnya itu.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Bulan Kelima

.

Tap…tap…tap…

"ICHI!" suara Rukia terdengar nyaring saat ia memasuki klinik ayah. Ia melihatku yang duduk di atas ranjang pasien sambil membersihkan luka sabetan yang ada di lengan kiriku. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah dan terlihat ia memegangi perutnya.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau berlari-lari seperti itu kau bisa jatuh," ujarku dan hendak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhenti disitu!" serunya dan langsung membuatku diam dan kembali duduk. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memegangi lenganku. Setelah itu yang kurasakan hanya rasa hangat yang menjalari lenganku. Rupanya ia mengobatiku menggunakan menggunakan kidou.

"Tawake! Kalau musuhnya kuat jangan memaksakan diri untuk melawannya. Mintalah tolong pada yang lain," ia mulai marah namun masih mengobati lenganku. Tatapannya hanya terpusat pada lukaku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Lukaku hanya luka biasa, Rukia," ujarku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Luka mu bahkan harus kusembuhkan dengan kidou mungkin selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Apanya yang biasa,"

"Rukia…."

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan aku dan anak kita? Bagaimana…"

Tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada tengkuknya. Ia terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun aku tahu sedari tadi ia menangis, walaupun ia tidak bersuara.

"Berhenti memikirkan yang bukan-bukan tentang aku. Aku bukan seseorang yang akan cepat mati hanya dengan luka seperti ini, jadi jangan membayangkan aku akan meninggalkanmu dan anak kita," ujarku. Aku sudah tahu ini yang ingin ia katakan. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama jika aku terluka sedikit saja.

"Hiks…hiks….Ichi," suara tangisannya mulai terdengar. Ia balas memelukku kencang dan mencengkram shihakusou ku. Jika sudah begini maka aku akan memeluknya sampai ia merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Bulan Keenam

.

Hari ini hidupku tenang. Tidak ada hollow atau apapun yang mengganggu. Yang aku lakukan tadi hanya mengantar Rukia untuk memeriksakan kandungannya sehabis pulang bekerja. Dan hasilnya bagus. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai kandungannya. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan kabar itu.

Aku membaca buku literature tentang ilmu kedokteran untuk mendalami profesiku. Namun, pikiranku sedang menerawang memikirkan nama anak kami. Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung menamai anakku. Sebenarnya akan mudah jika sudah tahu jenis kelamin anakku. Hanya saja aku dan Rukia sepakat tidak ingin mencari tahu apa jenis kelaminnya sehingga ini akan menjadi kejutan bagiku dan istri mungilku itu.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku melihat Rukia yang membawakan teh hangat untukku. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya yang tentu saja disambut olehnya. Ia nampak cantik dengan terusan biru sampai lututnya khas ibu hamil. Kali ini perutnya semakin membesar. Aku yakin, anakku pasti sehat.

"Kemarilah," ujarku dan menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur futon yang sengaja aku pasang sejak kehamilan Rukia. Jadi Rukia bisa tidur di tempat tidur ataupun diatas futon.

"Kau sedang membaca buku kedokteran?" tanyanya sembari melihatku yang sudah menutup buku dan juga menaruhnya disampingku. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku dan memperbaiki posisi bantal yang bersandar di tembok untuk ku pakai bersandar.

"Mendekatlah," ujarku. Aku menekuk kaki sebelah kanan seperti orang bersila, sedangkan kaki kiriku aku luruskan. Mengerti dengan maksudku, Rukia lalu duduk dipangkuanku dan kepala nya bersandar di dadaku. Ini sudah kami lakukan sehari-hari. Aku hanya ingin memanjakan Rukia saja.

"Lelah membawa si kecil?" tanyaku sembari mengecup rambut hitamnya.

"Lelah membawanya? Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada Ibu yang mengeluh kelelahan jika itu sudah menyangkut anaknya?" jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat senyumannya dengan jelas kali ini.

"Kau makin seksi dengan perutmu yang membesar, Rukia," godaku padanya dan mencium pipi ranumnya.

Ia terkekeh dan menggapai pipiku yang ada dibelakangnya. "Jangan menggodaku, tuan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi, hm….kau ada benarnya juga. Aku rasa aku semakin seksi dengan perut besarku ini," ia kembali terkekeh senang. Aku yang melihatnya ikut terkekeh.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menaruhnya di atas perut Rukia. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Rukia menaruh tangan kirinya diatas tanganku yang berada di perutnya.

"Hei, ia menendang, Rukia," ujarkua dan sedikit menekan tanganku dan mencoba untuk merasakan lagi tendangan anakku.

"Rupanya kau merasakannya," jawab Rukia.

"Apa ia senang di dalam sana?" tanyaku pada Rukia. "Kau senang anakku?" tanya ku pada perut Rukia.

"Mungkin ia senang karena ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya dengan baik. Mungkin juga ia marah karena ayahnya mengatakan ibunya kelelahan karena membawanya," jawab Rukia memasang wajah berpikir.

"Tentu saja yang pertama. Ia tidak akan marah pada ayahnya. Iya kan anakku?"

Sepertinya Rukia nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Matanya sendiri perlahan terpejam, sementara tanganku masih mengelus perutnya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai tertidur.

"Hei, sudah menyiapkan nama anak kita?" tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Belum. Aku masih memikirkan nama yang bagus. Dan aku akan menyiapkan dua nama. Nama anak laki-laki dan nama anak perempuan," jawabku menumpukan daguku pada kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Namanya akan kuserahkan padamu. Sepertinya si kecil juga ingin ayahnya yang menamainya," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan menamainya. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut,"

"Hm,"

.

.

.

Bulan ketujuh

.

"Bagaimana kita akan mengecat kamar ini kalau jenis kelamin anak kita belum kita ketahui?" tanyaku pada Rukia yang duduk di atas kursi kecil yang memang disediakan di kamar anak kami nanti.

Kamar anakku nanti bersebelahan dengan kamar ku dan Rukia. Dulunya ini kamar Karin dan Yuzu. Hanya saja dengan permintaanku yang tentu saja disetujui oleh ayah, Karin dan juga Yuzu, kamar mereka dipindah kebawah, bersebelahan dengan kamar ayah yang dulunya gudang, dan kamar mereka kupakai untuk kamar anakku.

Kamar ini aku dan Rukia mendesainnya dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi kamar bayi yang lucu. Box bayi berwarna biru langit pun kami sediakan untuk tempat tidurnya. Kami juga menyediakan ranjang untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu ia rewel sehingga Rukia harus tidur dengan anaknya. Mainan sudah banyak, hanya saja mainan yang hanya menimbulkan bunyi dan berupa bola-bola. Sekali lagi, karena kami belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, kami tentu tidak membeli mainan yang mencolok, seperti mobil-mobilan atau boneka. Kamar ini kami tata seadanya. Kami akan menatanya kembali setelah anak kami lahir.

"Bagaimana jika di cat warna pink? Nii-sama yang menyarankannya padaku," usul Rukia dan langsung mendapat protes dariku.

"Aku tahu tujuannya meminta warma pink, ia ingin kamar anak kita terlihat seperti warna senbonzakura nya. Lama kelamaan ia akan menambahkan helaian sakura di kamar ini. Aku tidak setuju. Lagipula bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti laki-laki? Orang-orang pasti akan tertawa melihat kamar anak laki-laki seperti kamar anak perempuan,"

"Kalau begitu warna biru langit saja," usul Rukia kemudian.

"Hm….bagus juga. Tapi bagaimana jika anak kita perempuan? Itu juga bukan warna yang cocok," jawabku seraya berpikir.

"Kalau begitu warna ungu saja," usul Rukia lagi.

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Warna itu suram, Rukia," ujarku.

BUAK!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa punggungku kau pukul? Sakit, midget!" seruku. Tentu saja aku kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja ia memukul punggungku yang memang menghadap pada Rukia.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Suram? Jadi warna mataku suram? Lalu untuk apa kau memuji warna mataku? Kau bilang warna mataku indah kan? Dasar pembohong," makinya. Bodoh! Aku sudah salah bicara.

"Ten..tentu saja matamu indah, Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan warna matamu suram. Hanya saja ungu tidak cocok dengan anak kecil. Warna ungu lebih cocok untuk orang tua," jawabku yang ingin memperbaiki suasana.

Rukia terdiam, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan apa yang kukatakan. "Benar juga. Warna ungu terlalu gelap," fuh. Akhirnya dia mengerti juga.

Masih bingung dengan apa warna cat yang kami pilih, membuat suasana hening. Salah kami sendiri yang tidak mau menanyakan jenis kelamin anak kami. Aha! Bagaimana kalau warna ini yang kami pilih.

"Rukia," Rukia terlihat kaget aku memanggilnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri warna orange?"

"…"

"…"

BUAK!

Ugh…..perutku….

"WARNA ORANGE TERLALU MENCOLOK. MEMANGNYA WARNA RAMBUTMU ITU COCOK DENGAN WARNA KAMAR ANAK KITA?" owh. Rukia berteriak padaku. Rupanya ia tidak setuju. Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyerah memikirkan warna kamar anak ini. Tunggu saja kelahirannya.

.

.

.

Bulan Kedelapan

.

Menjelang sebulan sebelum kelahirannya, aku menyuruh Rukia untuk mengurangi aktivitasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk banyak beristirahat. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun aku tahu ia mudah kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Ayah pun mengatakan hal yang sama pada Rukia untuk mengurangi aktivitasnya dan menunggu dengan tenang sampai kelahirannya. Yuzu dan Karin dengan senang hati membantu pekerjaan yang sempat diambil alih oleh Rukia.

Namun, bukan namanya Rukia kalau ia seseorang yang penurut. Terkadang aku melihatnya tertangkap basah sedang mengangkat barang-barang berat, memindahkan pot bunga yang ada di depan rumah dan sebagainya.

Yang aku senangi adalah saat ia dengan rajin jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar lingkungan rumahku. Sejak ayah menyarankan untuk jalan-jalan pagi agar persalinannya nanti lancar, ia selalu bangun lebih awal daripada aku dan mulai berjalan-jalan sendiri, dan nanti aku akan menyusulnya.

Ada satu lagi kebiasannya menjelang kelahirannya. Ia jadi suka merajut dan membuatkan untuk calon anaknya berbagi macam pernak-pernik. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia pandai merajut. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau sedang membuatkan apa lagi untuk anak kita?" ia menoleh dan sedikit kaget karena aku sudah pulang.

"Ichi…tumben pulang lebih awal," jawabnya dan ingin bangkit dari futonnya namun aku melarangnya.

"Pasiennya tidak begitu banyak. Jadi, apa yang kau buat?" tanyaku dan sudah duduk di depannya.

"Ini," jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan memperlihatkan rajutannya. Oh…rupanya boneka Chappy. Sepertinya begitu.

"Ini…chappy?" tebakku.

"Hm….walaupun anakku nanti perempuan ataupun laki-laki, ia harus tahu kalau ibunya menyukai Chappy. Bagaimana menurutmu, bagus tidak?" tanyanya dan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Hm…tentu saja bagus sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau pandai membuatnya," jawabku mengacak rambutnya. Ia terkekeh.

"Aku baru saja belajar membuatnya. Dari dulu aku ingin membuatnya, hanya saja aku mungkin terlalu sibuk. Mudah-mudahan saja dalam sebulan, ini bisa jadi," ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Hanya tinggal telinganya saja kan?" aku menjawab, mencoba menghiburnya dan mencium keningnya dengan rasa sayang. Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar aku mencintai wanita ini. Ia terlalu sempurna untukku. Beruntung aku mendapatkannya.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanyaku menunjuk pahanya.

"Tentu saja," aku langsunung membaringkan kepalaku pada paha Rukia, sementara kepalaku aku sandarkan pada perutnya berharap telingaku yang menempel bisa mendengar tendangan atau apapun yang didalam sana.

"Ganti baju dulu, Ichigo," tegur Rukia.

"Ssshhhh…sebentar saja. Biarkan aku bermain dengan anakku,"

Sebulan lagi kau akan melihat dunia. Lahirlah dengan selamat, anakku.

.

.

Bulan Kesembilan.

.

"Ic..hi… aku ti..tidak kuat la..gi!" suara Rukia membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku. Ia sedang kesakitan saat ini. Andai saja aku bisa berbagi rasa sakit dengannya.

"Ichi….tolong aku! " panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Tenanglah Rukia…kau harus berjuang. Aku disini, jangan takut," aku menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha menyalurkan tenagaku untuk Rukia. Dengan tujuan agar ia bisa tenang. Aku menemaninya untuk menjalani persalinan. Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Menemani seseorang melahirkan. Aku hanya berusaha menguatkan Rukia dengan kata-kataku padahal sebenarnya aku pun merasa takut.

Aku memandang cemas pada wajah Rukia yang begitu banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan berusaha menuruti kata dokter untuk mendorong anak kami agar keluar.

"Kuatlah Rukia," ujarku dan mengelus rambutnya. Sepertinya sekarang ia jauh lebih tenang dan mulai mengatur nafasnya dan mendorong kembali.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," aku mendengar dokter yang membantu Rukia mengatakan hal itu.

"Sedikit lagi, Rukia,"

"Ughhh…ughhhhh…..kyaaaa…." dan teriakan Rukia terdengar bersamaan dengan tangisan anakku. Rukia terlihat lega. Ia menangis namun aku yakin itu tangisan bahagianya. Dan herannya tanpa terasa air mataku juga ikut menetes. Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang.

"Ichigo…kau menangis," tegur Rukia dan membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja aku menangis, aku bahagia, midget," jawabku dan mengecup keningnya. "Arigatou,"

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

.

"Hei, wajahnya mirip denganmu, matanya dan rambutnya juga. Sepertinya tingginya pun akan sepertimu. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku?" Rukia protes saat menengok anak kami di kamarnya. Semenjak Rukia pulang dari rumah sakit, tiada hari tanpa tidak menengok anak kami.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja ia lebih sayang padaku daripada padamu," godaku dan ditanggapi dengan wajah cemberut.

Rukia terlihat menidurkannya yang sedikit bergerak karena suara kami berdua. Manis sekali anak ini.

"Hei, apa cintamu padaku tidak akan berkurang padaku setelah adanya anak ini?" tanyaku pada Rukia. Jujur saja, aku takut cintanya pada anaknya akan lebih besar.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja tidak. Kalian sama berharganya bagiku," jawab Rukia.

Oeeekkkk…Oeeekkkkk…

Oh..rupanya ia terbangun. Dengan telaten Rukia mengangkatnya dan menggendonganya.

"Rukia, bisa berikan padaku?" Rukia memberikan dan aku menimang-nimang anakku yang sepertinya langsung terdiam.

Byuuurrr

"AHHHHH…..dia ompol, Rukia. Bajuku….." seruku. Namun, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah terlanjur ompol.

"Haahahhahahha….bagus anakku. Sekali-sekali ompol lah pada ayahmu," ujarnya sambil menepuk tangan. Hei….apanya yang lucu?

Hahahahahaha…rasanya aku harus sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku anakku. Ayah akan senang direpotkan olehmu, anakku.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**Gomen…saya datang lagi dengan fic abal milik saya. Bukannya melanjutkan, malah bikin fic abal. Gomennasai….**

**Belum pada tahu anak Ichi sama Rukia perempuan atau laki-laki kan? Jawabannya saya juga gak tahu *dihajar*. Hehehehehe….benar lho, sampai akhir saya gak tahu harus kasih jenis kelamin anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Habisnya bingung. Jadi terserah para readers maunya perempuan atau laki-laki.*kabur***

**Selanjutnya judulnya Untitle. Kenapa? Karena memang gak ada judulnya. Saya malas sih mikirnya. Hehehehhee…..**

**Di akhir, mohon reviewnya. Mohon maaf atas typo dan segala bentuk ketidaknyamanan.**

**Akhirnya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakannya. Jangan banyak-banyak makan daging kambing loh, bisa darah tinggi *dibankai***

**Selanjutnya, besok bakal update fic lagi. Entah yang mana. Bye bye….**


End file.
